Love Nikki-Dress UP Queen! Wiki
This is a wiki for the mobile game Love Nikki-Dress UP Queen! made for and by fans. It is currently a work in progress, so feel free to create and edit pages. Just be sure to follow the community rules. If you're new to the game, this is a good place to start. Love Nikki-Dress UP Queen! is a mobile game created by SuZhou Nikki Co. and published by Elex. The premise of the game is to style the main character Nikki and challenge NPCs and players alike in style duels, where the participant with the best and most relevant fashion sense wins! In the year 672 of New Era, the much-revered stylist and sovereign King Sayet passed away, leaving three great outfits known as his "legacies" behind. For these treasures, nations were on the verge of war. Finally, reason prevailed and people decided to use styling contests to determine the ownership, rather than ravaging their lands. The contest was held in Roertedam, a city on the border of Apple Federation and Pigeon Kingdom; so many stylists, designers, and models stepped onto the stage to show their best that the match lasts as long as 9 days, the intensity was beyond imagination. The contest was known as the "Nine-Day War". None of the famous competitors back got the last laugh, however. Two new stars won the final prize -- young Princess Elle of the Pigeon Kingdom and an anonymous girl with pink hair. The then 16-year-old Princess Elle won two of the three legacy works and thus was given the name "The Goddess Reborn". The girl with pink hair, who called herself "Hostess L", went away and vanished into thin air with the last relic. In the Year 676 of New Era, 20-year-old Elle assumed the throne and started the age of the "Iron Blood Reign". A group of 10 elite stylists, the Iron Roses, was organized by Queen Elle to seize precious clothes parts across the whole land... In the year 680 of New Era, Queen Nanari of Lilith Kingdom summoned a girl from Earth named Nikki to Miraland, hoping that she would be able to shift the course of this land's fate. From then on Nikki, her talking cat Momo and her friends travel through Miraland, gaining the power and the knowledge they need... Love Nikki-Dress UP Queen *'Sep 14th' - Princess Lucky Bonus will be available in the User Shop. *'Sep 14th ~ Sep 20th - Time Limited Quest From Momo' - Complete the Nebula Echo suit to receive rewards. (If you've done this suit already, just claim the rewards directly.) *'Sep 14th ~ Sep 20th - Recharge' - 520 VIP Exp to receive Rose Oath, 810 VIP Exp will ALSO receive Return to Autumn. *'Sep 14th ~ Sep 20th - Yokai World' - Collect Demon Souls to gain the new suits Hellish Bloom and Pragya Princess and Umbrella and the background Bloodstained Battlefield. *'Sep 9th ~ Sep 13th - Time Limited Quest From Momo' - Complete the Heidi Song suit to receive rewards. *'Sep 4th ~ Sep 10th - Fairy Tale in Bottle' - Get Wish Bottles from the event maps. Event stages are special ones that you need to challenge two different themes with one set of clothes. If the gap between the two themes (neither fails) is within the prescriptive score, it will trigger the Dream Resonance and get you more Wish Bottles. The two new suits, Sealed Heart and Magic of Love, has each its own story. Choose one to read first and collect the corresponding set one by one. *'Sep 4th ~ Sep 10th - Recharge' - Purchase valued at $4.99 or more in one single order and claim Magic Pocket Watch in your mailbox. *'Sep 4th ~ Sep 13th - Recharge' - Melody of Stars and Easter Bunny returns to the Boutique. *'Sep 4th ~ Sep 13th - Charge Bonus' - Recharge up to 30 each day will gain the extra bonus ( and non-repetitive Random Zodiac Chest). Up to 7 days to collect 12 Zodiac theme parts. *'Sep 4th ~ Sep 20th - Log-in Event' - Log in and claim parts of the Cherry Youth suit. *'Sep 4th ~ Sep 24th - Gift for 10 Million Stylists' - Log in to receive 7 Daily Diamond Cards in your mail, which grants 60 every day. *'Sep 4th ~ ??? - Zodiac Lucky Pack' - If you purchase a zodiac lucky pack there is a chance to fully drop the Dream Sky suit. *'Sep 4th ~ Oct 3rd - Star Lily Case Files' - Join the Detective Agency, explore the case with Inference Notes. Find clues and claim the suit Everlasting Melody, , , , and . Which character did you side with in the Dawn Front event? Kimi Orlando Louie Kloris Reid Shade Nidhogg Gray Raven A new poll will appear from time to time. Previous polls. Please refer to this page for more info. *Official Facebook *Official Fan Group Facebook *Reddit *Love Nikki World *Nikki's Info *Love Nikki Discord *Japanese Version Wiki This wiki is not affiliated with nor endorsed by Elex Technology or SuZhou Nikki Co., Ltd in any way. Licensed material used on this site qualifies under fair use and Creative Commons license. All trademarks go to their respective owners. __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Gameplay